schoolarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
American Revolution
The American Revolution was a revolution between 1765 and 1783. The American settlers in the Thirteen Colonies defeated the British (1775–1783) with the assistance of France (making France broke, causing their French Revolution), winning independence from Great Britain and establishing the United States of America. Enlightenment thinkers challenged traditional ideas of government and authority, inspiring 13 American Colonies to fight and gain freedom from Britain. Declaration of Independence- The official document which declared the 13 original colonies to be free and independent of England, the Chief writer of which was Thomas Jefferson. Federal System- A system of government in which power is divided between a national(federal) government and state governments. A fundamental aspect of the American Government whereby the states are independent powers. Bill of Rights- A statement of the fundamental rights of the people of the United States Loyalists- Those who supported Great Britain Patriots - Those who support the colonies Neutralists - Those who did not support either side, wanted the conflict to end. Causes: Proclamation of 1763- Law forbidding the colonists from crossing into the western frontier of America. Stamp Act- Law imposing a tax on multiple good, such as stamps, and most paper products Quartering Act- Law that forced colonists to shelter and feed British Soldiers Townshend Acts- Taxes made on common goods like lead paint, tea, and etc. Intolerable Acts- Acts made Colonists reactions to British taxes and laws (protests, etc) Boston Massacre Boston Tea Party 5 parts of the Declaration of Independence: Preamble: Breaking political bonds to another, separation, they felt opinions of mankind require them to show why they separated. “When in the course of human events, it becomes necessary… a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation” Discusses the main goals of the document Statement of Beliefs All men are created equal, they are given certain unalienable rights by their Creator, among these rights are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. Governments are given to secure these rights from the consent of citizens, if the government becomes destructive of these ends, people should alter or abolish it and make a new government. “We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal… That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the right of the People to alter or abolish it, and to institute new Government.” List of Grievances - List of things the British did that colonists didn’t like “The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world.” --> “He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages, whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions.” Statement of Previous Attempts to Solve Problems “In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury” --> We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends. Statement of Independence: Being independent Advantages of colonists: Strong leadership Americans were more accustomed to the terrain French aid Americans with their navy Spy network in New York Shorter shipping lines meant soldiers could get their resources faster More women in the army to care for soldiers On the defensive Only had to worry about one front-- army wasn’t spread thin Agriculturally self-sustaining Good fighting school Patriotism Disadvantages of colonists: Low provisions for a large group of soldiers Smallpox outbreak killed many Americans Less experience and worse weapons Inexperienced army Less morale and unification because of more diversity Scarce military supplies No established central government Money shortage Scarce manufactured goods Advantages of British: Redcoat has 6 times more combat experience than a colonists More experience in fighting and better, more advanced arsenal The most advanced nation at the time Loyalists supported them in colonies The better economy can help make goods for the war Large professional army Naval power Wealth Logistics and shipping supplies overseas Population was larger Central government Disadvantages of British: In other conflicts across the globe Less accustomed to the terrain Army spread thin as they fought on many fronts and other wars Susceptible to Guerilla Warfare as they didn’t know the terrain well On the offensive Weak leadership, they had at least 3 major general switches through the war Articles of Confederation: 1st Constitution of the U.S. 1781-1788 Weaknesses: weak union (central govt.) no taxes imposed could not regulate trade no courts or President All states had the same vote States had the most power 9/13 states needed to add something to the Articles of Confederation 13/13 states needed to change something to the Articles of Confederation The new Constitution was supported by Federalists and opposed by Anti-Federalists. Federalism- Division of power between the national and state government The Anti-federalists agreed to the constitution when the Federalists added the Bill of Rights